


Fated Encounters

by Existential_forest



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Music Nerds, beware the nostalgia, nerdy music, sorry lmao, this is word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_forest/pseuds/Existential_forest
Summary: What did being in love feel like?Frankly, Jae didn’t really, properly, sincerely know until about recently and even then he couldn’t even explain it to you know if you asked. His experience was a little odd, if anything.The first time Jae met Brian was at two o’clock in the morning, in an empty, but not empty enough to safe them from embarrassment, coffee shop, where Jae would have a dramatic hissy fit over an iced Americano and how it was too cold for this July weather, goddamn and then proceeded to bawl his eyes out about  project because apparently he didn’t give two shits about Bach and his goddamn terraced dynamics.(Or another music college au because i am unoriginal and i need something to feel nostalgic about thanks. Beware of my music nerdiness.)





	Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this will have a lot of typos and it's my first actaul fic on here lmao (Yes I used to write on Wattpad don't crucify me i was 12!) /sweats. So it may be a bit clunky at times. This isn't a one shot but i'm only just getting back into the swing of writing so it may take some time! Hope you enjoy it regardless!<3

What did being in love feel like?

Frankly, Jae didn’t really, properly, sincerely know until about recently and even then he couldn’t even explain it to you know if you asked. Love is something so unequivocally raw and indescribable that the greatest musicians, poets and artists had been attempting to capture its essence for the past millennia, but, according to Jae’s personal opinion, they weren’t even goddamn close. 

It was to no avail.

And made it way too sappy for his personal liking _I swear to god, if I hear another tooth rotting love song on the radio I’m… ___

____

He would rather shudder and quake at the thought of describing something so cheesy and lovey-dovey but honestly, what else was he supposed to say, on his own wedding day?

__…………………………………………………………_ _

Jae liked to describe destiny as a teenage boy with an inflated ego. Destiny clearly liked to think that it obviously had the upper hand in these fated encounters, so to say, and that it was obviously superior to any sort of fathomable logic, but once again, Jae was sceptical.

____

Because the first time he met his aforementioned soul mate, his one true love, _the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with _, it was anything but staring into the eyes of a handsome stranger over a dark crowded room, while light jazz played in the background: you nursing a drink of something _adult like and mature _being all _adult like and mature _as you, in a civilised manner, struck up a conversation.______

_______ _ _ _

No.

_______ _ _ _

The first time Jae met Brian was at two o’clock in the morning, in an empty, but not empty enough to safe them from embarrassment, coffee shop, where Jae would have a dramatic hissy fit over an iced Americano and how it was _too cold for this July weather goddamn _and then proceeded to bawl his eyes out about a due project because apparently he didn’t give two shits about Bach and his _goddamn terraced dynamics. _____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yes, that was just the beginning.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yes, Jae had noticed that he said goddamn too much.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

To understand this seemingly out of place occurrence, actually quite normal for a coffee shop two minutes from a university, where panicked students would come at ungodly hours of the night to freak out, scare the living shit out of Brian and generally just cause an understandable, totally acceptable ruckus, you would first have to understand that Jae, was _exhausted. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Absolutely drained.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Barely functioning couldn’t stand up on his feet properly anymore; fell asleep during a lecture about _glam rock _, exhausted.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A class where they had been supposed to be picking apart different sections of rock songs, analysing them but they were really just jamming out and not doing work, and Jae, had managed to fall asleep during _Killer Queen._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That was just blasphemous at this point, honestly, and Jae would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit ashamed of himself for falling asleep while Brian May played his legendary guitar solo. Honestly….

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The thing about entering a university that was supposed to help you hone your musical skills, take advantage of talented kids and shape them into better musicians, was that you actually had to pick up said instruments and, to no ones surprise, actually play them. However that wasn’t really the case. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jae hadn’t so much as touched his guitar yet in a class setting and whenever he brought it with him to a lecture, slung over his back in his nerdy bag with a chicken keychain, hoping vainly for some practical work, it just ended up sitting dejectedly at the back of the hall with assorted disappointed guitars and basses, trumpets and trombones, the like, unused again. He swore he could even see his keychain pout in disappointment. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His fingers had been itching to finally somehow prove him self as he knew that was where his true skill lay, not in picking apart dusty operas from composers he didn’t even like. Honestly if they’re so hell bent on operas, _at least bring out the Puccini, not Purcell goddamn… ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And on top of all that there was the homework they had managed to accumulate in one week and all of the students would be lying if they said they weren’t physically drowning in sheets and sheets of paper, while simultaneously trying to actually practise their instruments in preparation for their upcoming, and universally dreaded, mock performances in mid-October.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So that’s how we got here. Two o’clock. Mid-July. One existential uni student.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Brian, have you made the orders for the coffee beans for tomorrow?” called Wonpil from the back room, a lively music major, who played the keyboard and had been hell bent on getting a job here since he first entered the café, because that was just _such a college thing to do. ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had insisted a placement almost straight away when he first walked in last year during a particularly cold December and proceeded to chatter to Brian about this and that with a massive grin on his face as Brian explained to him the basics the job. Their manager had been in no place to say no due to the lack of workers and he and Brian had been fast friends ever since, a continuous stream of pointless banter.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wonpil was lovely, don’t get him wrong, but he could also be a little bit of an absolute shit and had way to much backtalk for his innocent looking exterior. Unsurprisingly, Brian had found him self on multiple occasions more that just a little exasperated with his crazy comebacks and had by this point learnt to deal with them, albeit a little miffed at how many times the younger managed to piss him off.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, I asked the manager yesterday, don’t worry, “ he replied, running his hands through his hair and staring at the clock hanging above the entrance. Only half an hour left until two…

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You look a little out of it mate, you good? You want to leave early, I don’t mind manning it for only half an hour” Wonpil walked up to him, a towel slung over his shoulder as he absentmindedly fiddled with a pencil. The late shifts were always the worst, dragging out into the minute hours.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ It’s ok, I can survive for just a bit more, no big deal”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m not going to be subtle, you look like shit. You need to sleep”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ I do sleep” he replied indignantly “ I went to bed at midnight yesterday, that’s reasonable!”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know for a fact you then proceeded to watch dragon ball for at least another 3 hours. Don’t try lying to me! _I know you!” ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ I was feeling nostalgic!”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And now you look like shit”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I can say the same for you, we all do, ” he laughed, putting his head down on the counter, he didn’t have the energy to say anything more cutting, with luck they wouldn’t have anymore customers so he could maybe rest for just a little bit, catch up on half an hour of lost sleep…

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

BAM

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hello ladies and gentlemen its your local existential crisis coming through looking for some coffee because I’m dying and your dying and we’re all gonna die, but I’m gonna die earlier but y’know, I kind of already am dead inside so does that count? Do I look dead? Hey you! Do I look dead ‘cus I sure as hell feel like it.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brian and Wonpil stood there astonished. Now that was a way to make a proper entrance.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Said newcomer looked more than just a little dishevelled, unhinged would be more appropriate, glasses teetering on the edge of his nose, large hoody wrapped around his lanky frame that looked like it was going to topple over, snap in half or both. There were dark circles under his eyes and his soft blonde hair stood out in little tufts and paired with the round frames he looked a little owlish and a little freaky. A night owl if you will.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh my god Brian, pull yourself together no time for awful puns, that was just bad! ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uhhhmmmmmmmmm”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brian realised he’d been standing there for a minute, in complete silence a cleared his throat.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, you do look a little tired…how can I help you?” he said trying to stifle a laugh as the boy flung himself into the nearest armchair.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bro you have no idea, I am fucking done and I need an iced Americano to cure me!” he said with a dramatic flourish of his hand; Brian could hear Wonpil laughing behind him, quite subtly to his credit.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I am honestly just done y’know, you get me, just absolutely done with all this bs and its only been one week!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m gonna assume you go to uni too, and really I can relate on a whole other level. Its shit and that’s it. Add in some stress too and maybe some figuring-out-what-to-do-with-your-life crisis and there you have it.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bro, see you get me, its shit right an even more shit when you do music, like you don’t understand!” he whined, flailing his arms about like an exasperated octopus.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Believe me I do, I’m a music major too,” he chuckled as he popped the lid onto the coffee cup and handed it to Jae with what he hoped was a sympathetic smile “, I need to start that paper on Bach tomorrow, or I’m screwed, its so much classwork and hardly any practical its really annoying!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ I know right” the customer grumbled, taking the coffee and taking a sip before promptly screeching in the most outrageous way and Brian was once again incredulous. For someone who claimed to have no energy, he sure was loud.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aghh, it’s so cold! My mouth feels like the ……. Agh, brain freeze! Brain freeze!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You asked for an iced Americano!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah but its still too cold, jeez! Way too cold for this July weather! How much ice did you put in here?”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“As much as I normally do;” Brian didn’t have it in him, the boy looked so comically defeated, that he just didn’t have it in him to be mad. He gently eased the cup from the boys slack fingers, who now had his head on the table and just looked so gone that all Brian could feel was sympathy.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aghhhh I’ve had enough,” the strangers voice had dropped to a murmur and he was mumbling into his arm, “I don’t give two shits about Bach and his terraced dynamics, I mean don’t get me wrong I love Bach, he’s a great dude y’know but if I hear one more harpsichord trill in Brandenburg I will both internally and externally combust.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wonpil was straight up cackling now.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I came her to write music and I really hoped that I could just do what I want but I guess I was wrong. Nothing is going my way jeeez, I’m done.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His voice was barely a low whisper now, his voice disappearing completely as he fell asleep, head on the table with his arms tugging at the strings of his jumper, wrapping himself into a tight cocoon.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wow”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What a mood”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I have never related to something more”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ I think he’s my sprit animal,” chuckled Wonpil as he placed a slightly less iced Americano in front of the sleeping boy.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While the chatty customer had been talking to an amused Brian, Wonpil had been sneakily watching from the encounter and had been trying not to burst into laughter. The music major’s grudge against Bach almost sent him over the edge and he was wheezing from behind the counter as the boy explained his hatred for harpsichord trills.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah same here,” he replied smiling. It was finally two o’clock but the boy was sleeping so…

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He’s so you type, you want to ask him for his number”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Bro you're weird.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“He is so your type, look at those cute hipster glasses, look at him isn’t he adorable? He’d be perfect for our lonely, single Brian!” teased Wonpil with a grin.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wonpil what the hell” spluttered Brian “ ,try be a little subtle and what do you mean my type? And for your information i don't have time to go out on dates right now, plus, I barely know him and he just had a bit of a mental breakdown? You expect me just to go ‘hey you just kind of embarrassed yourself and look a little tired and helpless, but you’re kind of cute, can I have your number?”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So you think he’s cute” he grinned devilishly.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Brian snapped his mouth shut and glared at Wonpil who just wiggled his eyebrows and dodged his hits while laughing.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not the point you idiot” he hissed, trying not to wake the boy as he chased him over the counter “ ,I don’t even know his name!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not gonna lie, you should have asked”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ Damn you Kim Wonpil”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know you love me don’t you” he teased back.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ Sure” Brian deadpanned “, sure you believe that. As much as he, “ Brian jerked his head back to the sleeping form “, loves Bach.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You cut me deep Brian,” Wonpil said, theatrically throwing his hands out in front of him, ”, I am hurt and broken beyond compare. No one will be able to save me!”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Suddenly a loud snore came from the immobile pile of clothes and hair and both Brian and Wonpil whipped their heads back in his direction.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you think we should wake him? Or would that be mean? Do you think he’ll bite my head off?” muttered Wonpil to Brian who stood next to him surveying the boy.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We can’t just leave him here.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah Manager Kim will kill us, but he looks so snuggly and cuteeee.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shut up.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine let’s wake him but it’s your fault if he attacks us, I think the poor guy is so sleep deprived he might deprive us of living altogether.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You think you’re hilarious don’t you.,” scoffed Brian with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With his soft hair and cute round glasses, the boy didn’t really look like a college student, more a lost kid that hadn’t found their way home at night. He was breathing in little puffs that made his fringe curl and his breathing was steady now, so he really was fast asleep.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok, I’ll do it.” Said Brian with a determined air as he reached his fingers out to lightly tap the boy on his shoulder.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey, excuse me, we’re locking up now, so…….. Um, you’re going to have to leave. Sorry we really didn’t want to wake you…but,”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then why did you?” asked the boy groggily as he stirred in his little cocoon, “, you could have just left me here, it’s quiet.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sorry, wish we could, but the manager wouldn’t be very happy,” smiled brian as he offered his hand out to the sleepy student.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks,” muttered the boy as he grabbed on to Brian’s hand and pulled himself up and drew himself up to full height.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey I forgot to ask, what's your name? I'm Brian by the way and that's Wonpil." Wonpil waved from where he was now behind the counter.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jae, my name is Jae."

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Jae ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi Jae."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hello Brian."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And that time he properly smiled.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
